The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a stator core for an electric machine.
At present, many stator cores are wound with round wire. The stator core is held stationary and the round wire is fed through a winding needle that is rotated about a stator tooth. Once the stator tooth is wound, the wire is advanced to a subsequent stator tooth. At each tooth, the winding needle not only travels along a circular path but also moves in and out to layer the wire. Upon exiting the winding needle, the wire twists as a result of the rotation created when wrapping the stator tooth.
In order to avoid twisting, some manufactures employ a stator core including a plurality of individually wound stator teeth that are joined together to form individual poles. In the case of a 24 pole stator, as many as 96 connections are required. In other cases, multiple wires are simultaneously wound around a tooth. Once wound, the wires are translated to another tooth. This process continues, until a predetermined number of teeth are wound. Once the predetermined number of teeth are wound, the wires are cut and connected to a main bus. Such systems also require a large number of final connections as each of the multiple wires must be connected to a main bus.